The First Word
by Ciradel Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: It's an ordinary evening until the daughter of Miwa and Misaki learns her first word (oneshot).


**The First Word**

"After the Counter Blast you must place Conroe in the Drop Zone. And what are we doing after it?" Miwa asked after he placed Lizard Soldier, Conroe in the Drop Zone. Tomoki Miwa, the daughter of Misaki and Taishi Miwa, stared at cards on the coffee table.

Tomoki was about a year old baby girl who had blonde hairs and bluish-gray eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with blue overalls and flower patterned socks.

The father and daughter were in the their home's living room. There was yellow wallpaper on the living room's walls and in addition to the coffee table there were two sofas and an armchair. There was a television in the living room corner and on the adjacent wall was a bookcase where had been placed books and photographs. There was a light colored carpet on the floor.

Tomoki stared at the cards for a moment and then reached out her small hand straight at the deck. "That's right. We will choose a grade 1 or 0 card from the deck," Miwa said with smile. Then he spread cards of the deck on the table and asked with fatherly tone: "Okay, Tomoki. What card we are going to choose?"

The girl reached out her hand and tried to reach for Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno. "No, dear. Blockade Inferno is a grade 3 card. We can't choose it," Miwa chuckled: "Let's choose an another card. Like Calamity Tower Wyvern."

"Taishi," a familiar feminine voice said: "I'm home."

Miwa turned and noticed his wife Misaki standing at the living room's door. "Ah, Misaki. Welcome back," Miwa greeted his wife. Then he said to Tomoki: "Look, Tomoki. Mama is at home. Can you say 'hi' to mama?" Tomoki said nothing because she couldn't speak yet, she just stared at her mother while sitting in her father's lap.

Miwa turned to face his wife once again: "How was the shop meeting?" "Fine," Misaki answered while she took off hers olive colored outer jacket. Then she glanced at cards on the coffee table and stated: "I see that you are again teaching Vanguard to Tomoki." "Yep," Miwa answered and watched when Tomoki dropped a card on the floor. Misaki sighed, crossed her arms and said: "Taishi. Our daughter is about a year old. She doesn't understand Vanguard yet." "I know. I'm teaching her just for fun," Miwa said while half of cards were dropped on the floor.

Misaki sat down in the armchair and watched when Tomoki dropped the rest of the cards on the floor. Miwa just sighed with smile, placed Tomoki on the floor and started to pick up the cards from the floor.

"By the way, I got a babysitter for the next week," Misaki told to Miwa: "So we don't need to take Tomoki with us to the Card Capital." Miwa lifted his eyes from the cards back to his wife: "Eh? Is it necessary? We have taken Tomoki to the shop with us before and there wasn't any problems with it." "It's better this way, Miwa. We can focus better on our works when Tomoki has a babysitter," Misaki stated and continued: "My parents didn't either carried me with them in the Card Capital when I was a baby."

Miwa stared at his wife for a moment and then smiled knowingly. "Funny. The latest sentence of yours is different from what Shin had told me, _M_ _anager_ ," Miwa said with teasing tone. "What Shin has told?" Misaki asked with frown. "He told me that you was rather familiar face in the Card Capital when you was a baby," Miwa told with smile.

* * *

Tomoki didn't show any interest to her parents's conversation. Instead she had noticed one of family's cat, Shirosuke, and crawled towards the white cat. Shirosuke also had noticed Tomoki and decided that he didn't want petting right now and he left. Although Tomoki followed the cat.

Shirosuke walked to the kitchen Tomoki after him. First the cat walked to under the kitchen table and turned to look at Tomoki who had also crawled under the kitchen table. Shirosuke turned away quickly, passed underneath the one of kitchen chairs and left the kitchen.

Tomoki had tried to follow Shirosuke but when she came to the kitchen chair which the cat had pass underneath, the girl became confused when Shirosuke was nowhere to see. Tomoki looked around for a while and then she carefully stood up while having a support of the chair. Tomoki took a couple of careful steps but after she let go of the chair, the girl managed to take just a one step before she fell on the kitchen floor and started to cry.

* * *

"Tomoki!" Misaki exclaimed with worried tone when she and Miwa came to the kitchen after they heard their daughter crying and she raised Tomoki in her arms. "What happened? Did Tomoki hurt herself badly?" Miwa asked with worried tone from Misaki. "I don't see wounds anywhere but she might had fallen," Misaki answered and started to gently calm the girl: "Did you fall, dear? Everything is alright now. Mama and papa are here."

"Ma..." Tomoki said while pressing her head against her mother's shoulder, sobbed loudly little bit and then: "Ma... mamagew!"

Miwa and Misaki stared at their daughter speechlessly until Misaki asked from Miwa: "Taishi. Did Tomoki said... 'manager'?"

"No..." Miwa informed: "She said 'mamager'!"

"What?" Misaki asked with surprised tone while staring at her husband.

"You are her mother, in other words mama, but you are called as Manager in the Card Capital. It's possible that Tomoki had understood that the word 'manager' is refering to you and combined it with the word 'mama' because she thinks that those words sounds similar. The end result was a word 'mamager'," Miwa explained with sure tone. Misaki stared at Miwa who seemed to be proud of his explanation.

"Mamagew..." Tomoki said quietly when she tugged her mother's tress.

"She said it again!" Miwa exclaimed and left the kitchen while saying: "I will be back soon!"

Misaki sighed and turned to face her daughter who had calmed down. "Your first word wasn't exactly what I assumed but it was very unique choice," Misaki said with smile to Tomoki. Soon Misaki heard Miwa shouting from another room: "Misaki! Where is our video camera?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **This was an oneshot about Miwa and Misaki's daughter Tomoki's (her previous name was Masachi but I changed the name) first word. By the way, I don't know names of black and white cats from Cardfight! Vanguard G, so I named the white cat as Shirosuke ( _shiro_ "white" and _suke_ "help"). Because Sub Manager is helping in the Card Capital, why those two other cats couldn't help in the Card Capital 2?**


End file.
